U & I
by gak jelas
Summary: Mereka bertetangga, bersahabat, dan saling menggangu. sampai akhirnya minseok mulai berteriak jika ia jatuh cinta. sebagai sahabat luhan mendukungnya. tapi ketika luhan merasa minseoknya yang manis berubah, maka semuanya berubah. /XIUHAN/GS/bahasa kasar/nggak sesuai EYD/M tp bukan NC
" **Luhan!, Luhan!" teriakan bernada penuh semangat itu ngegema di rumah minimalis dua lantai milik seorang Luhan yang lengang**

 **Derap langkah tergesa-gesa napakin satu persatu anak tangga terdengar dan ngebuat rumah itu seketika tak lagi sepi.**

 **Ceklek, Bruak!**

 **Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan ngebentur dinding terdengar disusul dengan munculnya sang pelaku penganiaya pintu, sosok bergaun tidur mungil di kamar pribadi Luhan.**

" **Luhan!" teriak sang gadis penuh semangat, sama sekali gak peduli dengan keadaan Luhan yang shirtless dan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk nutupin area pribadinya karena baru selesai mandi dan menatap jengah ke arah sang pengaggu pagi tenangnya, " aku jatuh cinta Luhan…" desah Minseok dengan mejijikan yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas dari Luhan**

" **gue kira lo hamil" ujar Luhan sinis dan beranjak ke arah lemari besarnya. Ngebiarin minseok yang tak tau diri itu menginvasi kamar dan ranjangnya. Gadis itu sekarang nampak berguling-guling riang di atas ranjang besar Luhan. Sama sekali nggak peduli kalau gaun tidurnya terangkat naik dan memberikan pemandangan menggiurkan buat mata Luhan, toh dia juga mendapatkan pandangan menggiurkan tubuh shirtless Luhan.**

" **sialan, kamu pikir aku apaan!" sungut Minseok kesal dan menggulingkan badannya menjadi posisi tengkurap menghadap Luhan yang lagi masang celananya, "hei, Lu… kalau aku salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu. Mungkin sekarang kamu udah aku perkosa" dan perkataan Minseok itu hanya dibalas dengan lirikan tak berminat dari Luhan yang sekarang sudah menarik lepas handuknya dan mulai mengancingkan kaitan pada celana jins selututnya.**

" **lo dateng pagi-pagi kayak banteng ngamuk cuma mau bilang itu?" pria tampaan itu berjalan ke arah minseok yang meringis kecil ke arahnya**

" **ya nggaklah… " sewot Minseok" akukan udah bilang kalo aku jatuh cinta, Luhan sayang" serobot Minseok cepat sebelum Luhan membuka mulutnya dan menarik lembut handuk kecil ditangan Luhan. Dengan telaten jemarinya mengeringkan rambut setengah basah Luhan yang hanya dibiarkan oleh Luhan**

" **dan cowok sial mana lagi kali ini?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan tanpa minat yang di ajukan oleh Luhan**

" **tetangga sebelah ku!" jawab Minseok penuh semangat**

" **oh, selamat, lo naksir sama hantu" Luhan mendengus sinis dan dibalas cubitan kecil di perutnya oleh Minseok**

 **Wajar aja Luhan ngomong gitu. Selama ini rumah itu dibiarin kosong selama bertahun-tahun dan Minseok bilang ia jatuh cinta dengan tetangga sebelah rumahnya. nggak mungkinkan Minseok jatuh cinta dengan kakek Kim disamping rumahnya. Jadi pasti tetangga rumah kosongnya itulah maksut Minseok. Dan itu artinya Minseok naksir hantu. Rumah itukan nggak ada penghuninya.**

" **enak aja!. Manusia tau… seksi, tinggi, ganteng, blondie, dan senyumnya… beuh… top banget" puji Minseok dengan alaynya dan lagi-lagi ditanggapi Luhan dengan tak berminat.**

" **alah,.. palingan mahluk gak jelas lagi. Selera lokan aneh, pendek" kedutan muncul di pelipis Minseok. Pria menggiurkan yang masih shirtless di depannya ini memang selalu berhasil ngebuat mood Minseok terjun bebas**

" **brengsek! Mulut kamu itu ya.. butuh di sekolahin!"**

" **tar kalo mulut gue disekolahin makin ahli dong muasin cewek-cewek. Makin ahli ngegombal juga. Gak di sekolahin aja udah bikin mereka ngerengek minta diajak ke kasur" jawab Luhan dengan seringai mesum di bibir merahnya**

" **bangke, jijikin banget sih kamu" tangan Minseok menoyor kepala luhan dengan sadisnya dan hanya ditanggapi luhan dengan tawa serak-serak basahnya yang mengantarkan sensai lembab pada pusat tubuh minseok. Ya, tawa Luhan entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuat minseok horny dan basah dengan mudahnya.**

" **emang sejak kapan tu rumah ada penghuninya?"**

" **eh, apa?" Tanya Minseok tergagap karena sedikit melamun jorok, ya jorok karena memikirkan bagai mana rasanya jika bibir merah itu mengecup seluruh tubuhnya. Sialan, minseok terangsang. Apa lagi mata Luhan sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang entah mengapa selalu menimbulkan kesan menggoda bagi yang menatap mata sepekat malam itu.**

" **lo mikirin apa sih?" Tanya Luhan gemas sembari meluruskan kaki minseok dan menjadikannya alas untuk menidurkan kepalanya pada paha mulus minseok. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya pria itu mengecup dan menyesap wangi yang ada pada paha minseok. Membuat desahan samar meluncur dari bibir mungil minseok. Minseok ngerasa bener-bener jalang sekarang.**

" **jangan kurang ajar ya Lu, aku kebiri kamu nanti!" minseok menarik rambut luhan gemas ketika tangan pria itu mulai ngerayap naik ke arah paha dalamnya dan ditanggapi oleh tawa serak Luhan yang ngebuat minseok ingin nelanjangi Luhan detik itu juga.**

" **so…. Apa yang lagi lo pikirin minseok, baby?"**

" **nope" desah Minseok pelan dan mulai memainkan rambut lebat luhan yang menyelip di antara celah-celah jemarinya. Kamar itu seketika sunyi senyap. Luhan Nampak sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan minseok yang setengah melamun dengan jemari yang masih setia memainkan surai lebat Luhan. Gerakan lembut Luhanlah yang menyadarkan minseok dari masa transisinya. Pria itu sekarang sedang membenamkan kepalanya pada perut rata minseok dan memeluk pinggang kecil minseok dengan pelukan posesif. Bahkan bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup perut minseok. Membuat minseok mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah ajaib luhan itu.**

" **hei, kamu kenapa sih Lu?" tangan mungil minseok menangkup wajah luhan dan menjauhkan kepala luhan dari perutnya**

" **memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocent yang membuat minseok gemas dan mengecup bibir luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi kecupan jadi bukan masalah bagi minseok untuk mnegecup luhan atau luhan mengecup bibir minseok.**

" **tu… itu… tingkah aneh mu tadi. Kamu lagi ada masalah?" tatapan minseok mulai menjelajahi wajah tampan di depannya yang seketika menampakkan ekspresi dingin andalannya. Menghasilkan kernyit bingung dan terganggu pada dahi minseok**

" **aku nggak apa-apa minseok." Luhan melepaskan tangan minseok dari wajahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan gadgetnya "jadi gimana si tetangga baru?" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan minseok tidak suka itu. Tapi dia cukup menghargai pilihan luhan.**

" **aku nggak sengaja liat dia waktu aku bangun tadi. Dia lagi berenang di kolam renangnya" jawab minseok kurang antusias, masih terganggu dengan sikap aneh luhan.**

" **pagi-pagi udah ngintip orang" goda luhan dengan seringai menyebalkannya**

" **enak aja ngintip. Dianya sendiri yang ngasih pemandangan gratis tau.. lumayan… cuci mata pagi-pagi" seloroh minseok dengan tawa genitnya yang ditanggapi luhan dengan decihan**

" **kapan pindahnya? Kok gue gak tau?"**

" **Lu… stop gue elonya. Aku nggak suka…"**

" **ok… ok.. jadi…?"**

" **kemaren. Aku kemaren liat mobil box pengangkut barang di rumah itu. Aku kira baru barang-barangnya aja. Taunya ama penghuni gantengnya juga"**

" **hmm…" dan kembali lagi kesunyian yang mendera mereka bedua. "minseok…" panggil Luhan pelan dan ditanggapin minseok dengan deheman singkat,"aku laper"**

 **Dan obrolan itu berakhir dengan minseok yang sibuk berkutat dengan alat dan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur luhan. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan sebagai tetangga juga sahabat yang jauh dari keluarga.**

" **Luhan… cepetan!" yak, terikan lagi yang terdengar dari arah pekarangan rumah Luhan yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon bonsai segala jenis tumbuhan.**

 **Sepuluh menit menunggu dan luhan belum juga nunjukin wajahnya. Itu sukses ngebuat minseok kesal setangah hidup. Oh… ayolah… dia belum matikan. Jadi setengah hidup dong.**

" **LUHAN!" teriakan minseok makin kuat dan sepertinya mampu mengusik tidur tenang seorang Luhan yang mulai mengerang kesal karena istirahatnya terganggu oleh sura cempreng Minseok, suara yang menyebabkan polusi pendengaran dipaginya yang tenang.**

" **kalo kamu nggak keluar juga, aku bakal racunin kucing gendut nyebelin kamu itu!" ancam minseok masih dengan teriakan dahsyatnya.**

" **sialan, dasar perempuan barbar" rutuk luhan dan dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya**

" **pagi sayangku… " sapa minseok kelewat semangat dan membuat luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Apa lagi melihat penampilan minseok yang nampak sporty dan sedang menuntun sebuah sepeda di kedua tangannya**

" **apa?!" ketus luhan sembari menguap lebar**

" **ayo joging"**

" **ogah. Aku masih ngantuk. Kamu sendiri aja sana" tolak Luhan dengan muka ngantuk dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan minseok yang menganga lebar, nggak nyangka jika luhan bakal menolak ajakannya. Jelas luhan ogahlah, niat tersembunyi minseokkan sekalian mau ngecengin tetangga barunya yang hobi jogging itu. Mending luhan tidur daripada ikut-kutan minseok keliling komplek nggak penting. Luhan kerja dari senin sampe jum'at, jadi sabtu minggu itu ya buat molorlah. Kalopun dia dia mau ngorbanin hari minggunya buat jogging, itu karena dia emang mau jogging. Bukan nemenin minseok. Dih… nggak penting banget deh minseok itu. Mau ngegebet cowok kok ajak-ajak luhan. Yang ada dikira luhan pacarnya lagi. Kan gagal tu pe-de-ka-tenya. Dasar minseoknya aja yang dodol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Luhan, namanya Kris, Lu. Dia orang cina juga kayak kamu"**

 **Oho… selamat tinggal pagi tenang dan damai Luhan. Pagi ini lagi-lagi minseok menginfasi rumah nyaman Luhan dengan cerita minseok tentang si tampan samping rumah minseok. Pria yang Cuma sekali luhan liat dan sukses ngebuat luhan ogah ngeliatanya lagi.**

 **Karuan aja luhan ogah. Dia masih normal dan pecinta dada kencang dengan bokong berisi, bukan batangan dan dataran rendah tak bergunung. Selain itu, Sebagai buaya, luhan tau kalau pria tampan minseok ini juga sejenis dengannya. Buaya, predator wanita seperti luhan. Pria yang harus minseok jauhin sebelum sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta or whateverlah itu yang ogah banget luhan bahas. Ayolah… hari gini ngomongin cinta. Baru denger kata cinta aja luhan udah gumoh.**

 **Kalau bisa ngehindar, luhan jelas milih ngehindar dari sikalem minseok yg berubah jadi jalang kalau udah mulai ketemu dengan pria yang minseok anggap hawt dan menggoda. Ya seperti sekarang ini contohnya.**

 **Minseok bakal mulai ngeluarin baju-baju kekurangan bahannya yang kekubur di dasar walk in closednya. Mulai memakai hiasan pada wajahnya. Mengutamakan penampilan dan berlaku layaknya seorang putri bangsawan terhormat tapi baju kekurangan bahan. Emang dasarnya minseok aja yang bener-bener sengklek otaknya. Sok berlagak princess tapi tampilan jablai. Kan gak cocok semua itu ngebuat luhan muak. Belum lagi minseok bakalan nyeret luhan serta dalam perburuannya ini.**

" **han… Luhan!" teriakan kesal minseok nyadarin luhan dari lamunannya dan menatap malas minseok yang sekarang melotot ke arahnya**

" **apa lagi sih?"**

" **kamu ngelamunin apa sih? Pasti ngelamun jorokkan?" tuduh minseok seenaknya dan ditanggapi luhan dengan dengusan**

" **otak mu itu yang kotor minseok. Apa lagi rencana kamu kali ini?" Tanya luhan ogah dan ngebuat wajah kusut minseok langsung berbinar-binar.**

" **aku pengen buat pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan buat nyambut kepindahan dia" mata itu Nampak antusias dan tak menangkap bias tak suka dan terganggu pada mata sayu dan menggoda luhan**

" **mulai gila ya?" Tanya luhan tajam dan menyesap kopi paginya dengan ekspresi mati segan hidup tak mau yang ngebuat minseok jengah**

" **jahat banget sih itu mulut!" hardik minseok kesal**

" **mulut ini bisa ngebuat kamu ngedesah semalam suntuk sayang" goda luhan dengan senyum mesum yang entah kenapa ngebuat minseok merona,"Huh?, kamu barusan blushing ya minseok?" Tanya luhan tak percaya dan seringainya makin melebar ketika mata bulat minseok terbelalak dengan ekspresi gugupnya.**

" **enak aja. Ogah banget blushing buat kamu mah." minseok cepat membela diri sambil nyembunyiin mukanya diantara helai-helai rambutnya yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang.**

" **iya juga gak papa kok. Sini.. sini.. abang peluk" luhan makin semangat menggoda minseok dan sukses ngebuat minseok kesal**

" **ayolah lu… kita lagi bahas kriskan tadi" dan seketika itu juga senyum sensual luhan hilang digantiin wajah datarnya**

" **yayayaya.. tatangga kamu itu" luhan melirik minseok malsa,"hei, kamu beneran cinta ya ama tu cowok?" luhan tiba-tiba natap minseok dengan raut datarnya.**

 **Dahinya mengernyit samar saat matanya sekejap tadi mendapati tatapan kosong dari mata minseok. Tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaan luhan saja Karena mata itu sekarang mengerjap penuh binar-binar mengganggu saat gadis itu menatap luhan. Ada tatapan cinta dan sayang dimata itu. Dan luhan kesal karena mata yang tertuju kepadanya itu berbinar untuk pria buaya disamping rumah minseok. Sedangkan yang ditatap minseokkan luhan. Kalau luhan tipe cowok baperan apa gak sakit tu kokoro.**

 **Apa lagi pas minseok mulai ngebangga-banggain kris yang luhan bahkan nggak tau ni si minseok dapet info itu dari mana. Bener nggaknya tu info aja gak tau, eh… si minseoknya maen percaya aja ama info gaje itu. Ampe repot-repot mau buatin pesta segala lagi buat tetangga yang tegor sapa aja bisa diitung jari. Gimana ceritanya juga ni mahluk dongdong bisa jatuh cinta cob? Luhan bener-bener nggak abis pikir ama minseok.**

" **ati-ati. Kris kamu itu buaya. Tar sakit ati lagi" ledek luhan dengan wajah nyebelin andalannya**

" **kamu juga buaya. Jadi aku udah pengalaman nanganin buaya-buaya kayak kamu sama kris. Itu mah kecil" minseok menjentikan jari kelingkingnya dengan ekspresi meremehkan yang ngebuat luhan gemes pengen masukin minseok ke dalem karung terus buang ni cewek sedeng ke laut. Biar ilang dari peradaban sakalian deh ah.**

 **Dan luhan bersyukur karena rencana gila minseok itu nggak jadi dilakuin sama si semok itu dikemudian hari. Terima kasih dengan orang tua minseok yang tiba-tiba datang dari Jepang sana. Ya, keluarga besar minseok memang menetap di Jepang sejak minseok SMA dan minseok lebih milih Korea karena masih ada Luhan yang bisa jagain dia. Itu alesannnya dia doang sih, aslinya mah biar dia bisa bebas mau ngapain aja dan ngebuat Luhan pengen ngelelepin minseok ke dalem kolam penuh ikan piranha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **pagi Luhan~~" sapaan genit itu luhan denger begitu dia ngebuka pager rumanya, siap-siap mau jogging di hari minggu paginya**

" **ngapain kamu?" kernyit bingung nongol di jidat mulus luhan pas liat minseok megang lap sama ember di kedua tangannya. Jangan lupain hot pants putih yang kekurangan bahan sama kaos yang juga warna putih tipis yang nggak bisa nyembunyiin apa yang ada di balik pakaian nggak berguna itu.**

" **nyuci mobil, apa lagi" cengiran lebar nongol di bibir minseok, matanya melirik rumah sampingnya dengan wajah penuh antisipasi dan memekik senang begitu pria yang dia taksir keluar. Decihan keluar dari bibir luhan dan dengan ogah-ogahan dia ngebuka pintu pager minseok**

" **mau ngapain kamu?" minseok seketika masang ekspresi bingung begitu luhan udah bediri menjulang di hadapannya denga aura kelam**

" **ganti baju kamu" desis luhan berbahaya**

" **emang baju aku kenapa?" minseok merhatiin bajunya dengan bingung dan menatap mata luhan dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap bingung,**

" **kenapa kamu bilang?' luhan meraung marah, nggak peduli tetangga ganteng minseok sama tetangga lain denger dia marah. Bodo amat ama mereka semua. Yang penting itu si bebal satu ini yang sekarang merengut dengan muka ngambek ke arah luhan yang lagi marah**

" **akukan mau nyuci mobil lu~~" rengek minseok manja**

" **sejak kapan kamu nyuci mobil, hah?!" luhan mulai menyalak galak, tangannya ngerebut lap sama embar yang minseok pegang dan ngebuang dua barang itu ke sembarang arah. Ilang sudah niat jogingnya tadi ama tingkah konyol minseok ini.**

" **sejak aku liat kris suka nyuci mobilnya setiap hari minggu Lu" jawab minseok tanpa dosa dan membuat rahang luhan mengeras dan dengan semena-mena pria itu narik minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jangan lupain juga bantingan pintu rumah minseok yang ikut-ikutan ngeramein keributan pagi itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruangan itu Nampak sunyi dan mencekam. Di single sofa ada minseok yang lagi melotot marah ke arah luhan yang juga lagi masang muka angkernya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling lempar glare mematikan dan nggak mau saling ngalah.**

" **kamu ini kenapa sih Lu?!" Minseok membentak luhan dengan kesal**

" **kenapa kata mu?" Luhan luar biasa murka, wajahnya tegang dan kaku dengan tangan terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha nahan emosi yang ngerangkak naik dan siap di tumpahin ke minseok yang sekarang Nampak melotot penuh tantangan ke arah luhan. "aku nggak ngerti apa yang ada dikepala cantik mu itu Seokie" desah luhan lelah dan ngehempasin badannya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya**

" **aturannya aku yang bilang itu ke kamu!" minseok meraung marah, matanya melotot galak ke arah luhan, nggak susah-susah nutupin rasa keselnya sama cowok ganteng yang kalo aja minseok gak lagi kesel bakal ngebuat minseok nelen ludah pengen jilatin lengan berotot luhan yang keekspos jelas. Salahin aja luhan yang Cuma make kaus lengan buntung pas badan yang nunjukin dengan jelas lekuk berotot di balik bajunya itu.**

 **Bukannya jawab pertanyaan minseok, luhan justru ngerebahin kepala berambut silvernya kesandaran sofa minseok. Rambut luhan baru aja diwarnain beberapa hari yang lalu dan minseok baru sadar kalau rambut hitam kesukaannya udah ilang diganti dengan warna silver mencolok yang sialnya malah ngebuat luhan makin laki n menggiurkan dimata minseok.**

 **Oh… godaan sialan yang lagi-lagi ngebuat minseok nelangsa. Mana ni cowok reseh sibuk mejemin matanya dan nyuekin minseok seolah minseok itu patung pajangan cantik.**

" **aku lagi ngomong sama kamu lu!" minseok menendang kesal kaki luhan yang terentang lurus nyaris menyentuh kakinya yang ada di seberang luhan. Kaki panjang yang ramping dan terbalut dengan jins selutut warna hitam.**

" **siapa yang bilang kamu ngomong ama tembok sih" luhan makin menyamankan posisinya jadi berbaring dan nyelipin tangannya dibelakang kepala buat nyanggah kepala gantengnya biar makin pw. Bodo amat ama minseok yang emosi selama cewek gesrek gila itu nggak nyelonong keluar rumah ama pakaian gak senonohnya lagi. Kalo mau obral body, obral di depan luhan aja jangan didepan yang lain juga. Luhankan udah biasa bruh litany. Udah gak nafsu lagi. Hei… jangan kurang ajar ya. Jangan lirik selangkangan luhan. Barang pusakanya walopun masih bobok ganteng emang udah segede itu. Bukan karena dia nafsu liat minseok yang tampilannya jablai banget itu.**

" **terus kenapa kamu nyuekin aku, sialan!" minseok makin murka aja ama siganteng yang sekarang lagi bobok ganteng disofanya. Pengen rasanya minseok nyekek leher luhan, biar cowok sok kegantengan yang lagi asik merem mata itu koit. Tapi jangan deh, ntar minseok gak punya gandengan ganteng lagi kalo ada kumpul-kumpul ama temen-temen lamanya yang reseh dan suka pamer pasangan itu. Udah gitu nanti spesies cowok ganteng straight makin berkurang. Kan sekarang cowok-cowok gantengnya juga banyak yang suka batangan. Noh… cowok menggiurkan yang tersedia gratis didepannya ini juga pernah hampir digebet ama cowok-cowok ganteng penyuka batangan juga.**

" **jangan keluar dengan baju kayak gitu lagi. Kamu bukan jablaikan? Atau udah jadi jablai sekarang gara-gara cowok sok kegantangan itu?" minseok seketika itu juga nerjang luhan yang masih asik nutup mata seksinya. Peduli iblis deh ah tu cowok mati kegencet. Minseok kesel sekesel-keselnya ama mulut jahat luhan itu. "apa-apaan sih minseok. Kamu berat tau!" luhan ngedorong minseok dari atas badannnya dan seketika ngedudukin badannya. Kesel setangah mampus ama cewek gila yang sekarang keliatan pengen angis dideketnya**

" **kamu bilang aku apa tadi?"**

" **jablai, bitch, slut" luhan ngejawab santai. Nggak peduli kalau dia nyakitin hati minseok. Sekali-kali minseok memang harus dikasarin biar nggak seenaknya dan sadar diri kalau dia itu perempuan. Harus punya harga diri dan gak keliatan murahan kayak jablai di luar sana.**

 **PLAK!**

 **Suara tamparan itu seketika ngebuat luhan marah, kalau nggak mau dibilangin jablai harusnya cewek didepannya ini nggak ngejalang. Pas dibilangin jablai malah marah. Luhan bener-bener nggak abis pikir sama minseok yang sekarang mulai mewek dan keliatan sakit hati sama luhan.**

" **kenapa kamu nampar aku?" luhan nunjukin ekspresi yang seketika ngebuat minseok takut, luhan nggak penah sekasar ini sebelumnya. Dan dapat perlakuan kurang ajar dari luhan ngebuat dada minseok berdenyut nyeri. Harga dirinya menurun drastis di mata luhan dan itu ngebuat minseok bener-bener ngarasa rendahan.**

" **kamu… kamu…" minseok bahkan nggak sanggup nyelesain perkataannya.**

" **kenapa,? Sakit hati?" mata luhan memicing sadis ke arah minseok yang tergagap, "seharusnya kamu terima aja omongan aku tadi. Liat penampilan mu minseok. Apa aku salah nilai kamu? Kalau salah, bagian mananya, hah!" tatapan luhan pada minseok mulai kurang ajar dan mencabik-cabik pertahanan diri minseok dengan berutal.**

 **Tangis minseok pecah. Tubuhnya terhenyak di atas sofa yang terasa membakar. Sepenuhnya nggak nyangka bakal nerima kata-kata dan perlakuan kasar itu dari luhan. Luhannya selama ini selalu lembut dan ngelindungin minseok dari apapun yang bisa nyakitin minseok. Dan luhannya sekarang berubah menjadi pria brengsek yang selama ini dia lihat saat luhan mencampakkan wanita-wanita pelabuhan sementara luhan.**

" **itu yang bakal kamu dapet dari pria-pria di luar sana kalau kamu tetap berpenampilan seperti ini minseok. Aku angkat tangan. Terserah kamu mau apa sekarang. Mau keliaran tanpa pakaianpun aku nggak peduli lagi. Kamukan udah besar. Udah nggak butuh baby sitter lagi. Itukan yang selalu kamu teriakin ke aku kalau aku mulai protes dengan penampilan kamu. Kamu bebas sekarang minseok. Nggak akan ada lagi cowok brengsek yang suka ikut campur sama kehidupan kamu. Percintaan kamu." Luhan mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah minseok.**

 **Sejenak ia menahan langkahnya. "kamu kemanakan minseok ku yang manis?" luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan denyut sakit menyiksa didadanya. Menolak mengatakan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk minseok yang tergugu menyedihkan di belakang sana. Menulikan pendengarannya dari isak tangis minseok, luhan kembali melangkah keluar. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus melangkah. Mungkin sudah saatnya luhan ngelepas minseok. Gadis itu nggak akan pernah peka dengan perasaan luhan untuk gadis itu.**

 **Minseok terlalu sibuk mendekati pria-pria tampan yang menurut minseok menarik. Luhan itu Cuma sahabat, dan selamuanya bakal jadi sahabat. Dengan gusar luhan ngacak surai silvernya dan berderap cepat melintasi pekarangan rumah minseok. Matanya melirik sekilas tetangga minseok dan mendapati seorang perempuan cantik seumuran minseok sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Yah, tak mengherankan. Karena luhan memang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian semua wanita. Luhan itu magnet wanita dan sialnya yang dia harapkan justru nggak tertarik dan sibuk tebar pesona sana sini. Dengan kesal luhan menutup pintu rumahnya dan tak keluar-keluar lagi sampai pagi kembali datang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isak tangis minseok makin menjadi saat luhan mulai meninggalkannya. Tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan kuat. Berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang muncul di dadanya. Luhannya pergi. Prianya itu pergi tanpa niat kembali. Hancur sudah. Semuanya terasa sia-sia bagi minseok. Luhan itu segalanya bagi minseok. Seharusnya luhan tau kalau minseok akan mengiyakan apapun perkataan luhan. Seharusnya luhan tau kalau minseok sudah lelah. Lelah menanti luhan yang tak kunjung sadar dengan perasaannya. Luhannya selalu sibuk menebar pesona di luar sana. Menggandeng wanita-wanita cantik berkelas yang jelas nggak sebanding dengan minseok yang sederhana dan hanya berdandan seadanya.**

 **Hanya dengan mengaku sedang jatuh cintalah minseok bisa menjadi minseok yang jalang seperti kata luhan tadi. Kerena pada saat itu luhan akan menjadi protektif dengannya. Luhan selalu ada disekitarnya. Menjaganya, mencerewetinya, bahkan memarahinya ketika ia mulai berlebihan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini imagenya hancur lebur dimata luhan. Harga dirinya hilang tak bersisa. Luhan yang selama ini lembut hilang tak berbekas. Isak tangis memilukan minseok makin menjadi. Ada rongga besar menganga dihatinya. Patah hati dengan telak. Ditinggalkan dengan kata-kata hinaan yang mencabik-cabiknya.**

 **Menyesalpun percuma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **BUAHAHAHAHA.. gak tau kenapa pengen buat ff ngegantung gini. Udah lama nggak buat ff dari pemikiranku sendiri dan ini lumayan ngilangin stress aku ternyata. Bahasanya kacau balau. Aku udah buat setengah ff ini dari kapan aja lupan n tau-tau pengen nyelesain ni ff. endingnyapun tetap gaje.**

 **Sebenernya pengen pake kalimat non baku semua. Tapi kok rasanya ngejomplang gt ya, makanya ada yng beberapa tetep baku. Udah kebiasa nulis baku sih ya. Makanya aneh rasanya kalo mulai nulis dengan bahasa yang lebih santai dan nggak ngikutin eyd. Mana bahasanya kasar lagi. Pengennya buat rate M karena udah lama gak buat ff rate m. tapi tau-tau moodnya berenti nyampe disini aja. Ya… siapa tau besok-besok aku mood buat squel n ada**


End file.
